nickinthe90sfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Dude
Hey Dude is an American Western comedy series that aired from 1989 to 1991. The show was broadcast on the Nickelodeon network, and aired reruns on TeenNick in 2011. Hey Dude was Nickelodeon's second original live action television series, following the 1984 series Out of Control. The series was set on the fictional "Bar None Dude Ranch" near the city of Tucson, Arizona. It portrayed the lives of the ranch's owner, his son, a female ranch hand, and four teenage summer employees. Hey Dude was a comedy geared towards a teenage audience. The first two seasons have been released on iTunes. Hey Dude began reairing on Teen Nick's The '90s Are All That on October 8, 2011.[1] and ended in November 2011 due to low ratings. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=1 edit Plot Ben Ernst is a divorced, good-natured, somewhat bumbling father from New Jersey, with glasses, a slight build, and a receding hairline. He bought the Bar None Dude Ranch seeking escape from his high-pressure job as a New York City accountant. His son, Buddy, was displeased with the change of locale, primarily because he couldn't skateboard on desert sand. Buddy had a pet dog named Cassie. Featured early in the series, Cassie disappeared after the first season. The staff originally consisted of two boys and two girls. The boys were Ted, an enterprising troublemaker, and Danny, an easy-going Hopi Native American. The girls were girl-next-door Melody and rich girl Brad, from Grosse Pointe, Michigan, who often wore dressy designer outfits at work, but was a very competent horse-rider. Her love-hate relationship with Ted was a plot thread during the first half of the series. Ted later left the show for a time and was replaced by Ernst's nephew Jake, an eccentric slacker who liked to play the drums. Not long after, Kyle, a dim but handsome cowboy type, joined the cast. Soon after that, Ted came back from summer school, and he and Kyle became romantic rivals for Brad. The show's only other featured adult was Lucy, a tough, authoritarian ranch hand. She is sometimes looked upon as a mother figure and the teens often asked her advice. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=2 edit Production Hey Dude was videotaped on location at the Tanque Verde Guest Ranch near Tucson, Arizona.[2] The show was produced by CineTel Films. Casting began in 1988 with local auditions held in Tucson.[2] While most of the show was technically shot on the property of the Tanque Verde Guest Ranch, the familiar "ranch" that was known to television viewers was actually built from scratch, roughly a mile away from the main public areas. This was done so ranch guests would not be bothered by the production and to create buildings with a more "western" look, which was not offered by the relatively modern and luxurious Tanque Verde. The main lodge, boys/girls bunks, guest lodge (which doubled as cast dressing rooms) and the stable were all built specifically for the production. After the show wrapped physical production, the buildings were abandoned and several are still standing to this day, albeit in much disrepair. The exception to this, however, is the swimming pool that was frequently used on the show, which is actually the main pool for the Tanque Verde Guest Ranch and is still in use by guests. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=3 edit Cast http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Hey_Dude.jpghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Hey_Dude.jpgA skeptical Buddy (Josh Tygiel, left) tries to ignore Ted (David Lascher) and his scheming*David Brisbin as Mr. Benjamin Ernst, ranch owner *Kelly Brown as Bradley "Brad" Taylor, a horse trainer from a rich family *Debra Kalman as Lucy, ranch hand *David Lascher as Ted McGriff, senior staff *Christine Taylor as Melody Hanson, lifeguard and dance instructor from Allentown, Pennsylvania *Joe Torres as Danny Lightfoot, a Hopi Native American who was cast after auditioning in Tucson for the role[2] *Geoffrey Coy as Kyle Chandler, Lucy's ex-boyfriend's son *Jonathan Galkin as Jake Decker, Mr. Ernst's nephew from Los Angeles. *Josh Tygiel as Benjamin "Buddy" Ernst, Jr., Mr. Ernst's son. Tygiel was one of 120 Tucson-area boys who auditioned for the series[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=4 edit Episodes The series produced 65 30-minute episodes in three years from 1989-1991. The episodes take place over the course of several consecutive summers, with cast members often recalling past pranks, years, staff members, that had roles in earlier summers. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=5 edit Seasons http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=6 edit Episodes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=7 edit Season 1 Debra Kalman was absent for 7 episodes. Joe Torres was absent for 1 episode. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=8 edit Season 2 Note- Episodes 6-8 were not shown on TeenNick in 2011 due to Halloween preemptions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=9 edit Season 3 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=10 edit Season 4 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=11 edit Season 5 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hey_Dude&action=edit&section=12 edit Availability The first season of Hey Dude became available for download from the iTunes Store on July 29, 2008. The second season of Hey Dude became available for download from the iTunes Store in August 2010. The third season of Hey Dude became available for download from the iTunes Store on November 29, 2011 (only containing 12 out of 13 episodes). Shout! Factory released the first season, including a new interview with Christine Taylor, on DVD on July 19, 2011.[3][4] On January 31, 2012, the second season was released on Region 1 DVD by Shout! Factory.[5] On June 19, 2012, the third season will be released on DVD. [6]